They Call Me Miracle? Story1
by Jasmine-Ali-Luv
Summary: Alexandria is a healer and protector: a miracle to the werewolves she met 2 years ago. When she leaves her town, she just wants to live a normal life... Then she meets Blake the vampire, and Zeth the werewolf at her new private school... Fun story!
1. So Much For Being Normal

**This is my first story on here (It's a short story, so that explains why it's so... short.) It has humor and I hope you like it! (Sorry they're not very long chapters!)**

I tossed my bag over my shoulder and walked out into the cold air. It was annoyingly… um… cold?

I was so angry at the thought of having to go to private school. Greeaaat. It wasn't any private school, either. It was the most expensive private school in the entire world! (Okay… maybe not.) But it was darn expensive! Mom had to save up for YEARS just to be able to pay for it. Of course, she didn't exactly get much money from her job. Wait… she didn't have a job… at least not now. She never kept a job for long. It wasn't because she was fired, she just got _bored_.

I sighed as I continued down the sidewalk and toward the school. It was only a few blocks from the apartment. I started singing _Somewhere over the rainbow_. I loved to burst into song, (not exactly _burst_, considering I always sang, softly.) Sure, it was a bit weird, but no one said I had to be normal. And, boy, I was _not _normal at all.

It had been two years ago I had met a werewolf, Jedrick. Kind of creepy, and I didn't believe it at first… until he proved it, (Ripping a giant tree out of the ground, and let's not forget turning into a werewolf. Boy was that kind of a shock…) And, it surprised me even more when he said I was a healer and a protector. _Say, what!? _So a healer could heal… cuts; bruises; even revive a person. Except a healer couldn't heal him/herself. Darn. _And _if you revived someone you had a chance of dying-- *gulp* -- and if you live, you had to rest for a week or so. Like, you totally black out.

A protector can summon a kind of shield that can protect anyone, (including him/herself. YES!) from anything… _if _the protector keeps their concentration. Oh, and they can teleport! AWESOME! Not very far, though. Half a mile at the most.

So I was both a protector and a healer, which was some kind of miracle to them. They had asked me to join them… NO WAY! Luckily my mom had wanted to move here to look for fun jobs. So… we moved here. _I just want to be a normal girl!… Though making barriers _does _come in handy_

Oh, and my mom didn't know, thank goodness.

_Oh, hey mom, I'm a protector and a healer. The werewolves have considered me their friend, by the way._ That would be a _great_ way to start a conversation.

I kind of started skipping and singing a bit louder. I did a twirl and, to my dismay, someone was walking behind me. I blushed slightly and looked at the sidewalk.

So the guy who was walking behind me saw me dancing on the sidewalk. Big Whoop. But, still… that _was _sort of embarrassing.

"Hey, hey. Wait up!"

I turned to look at the guy behind me, confusion on my face. I was afraid to meet his eyes, but once I stole a glance at him, I had to try to stop myself from staring. He was absolutely… well, hott. He was actually around my age, though he was as tall as a skyscraper, (Okay… maybe not. But, c'mon I LOVE to exaggerate!) He was maybe 6'5", which was wayyy taller than me, considering I was only 5'4. He had medium length, straight, black hair. His eyes were pitch black, which was very beautiful, in a way. He had a muscular body, which showed even beneath his thick jacket. And his face was ghostly pale. Pretty…

I noticed he had a backpack thrown over his shoulder, like me. His face suddenly looked shocked, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He shook his head and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Um, something wrong?" I asked nervously. _Other than the fact I was dancing to no music?… That doesn't give you the right to think I'm a freak, though! (Even though I am… *sigh*)_

He must have realized he was staring and shook his head again. He smiled widely.

"No, sorry."

His smile totally freaked me out. I shrugged and resumed walking toward the private school. After minutes, I noticed he was still following me. I tried to ignore him, knowing that I was close to the school. I walked a little faster and turned onto the walkway to the school. He was still following me. Finally I spun around to face him, and he almost slammed into me.

"Why the heck are you following me you creep!?" I yelled at him. (That probably hurt, since he was only 2 feet from my face.)

"Ouch, what's your problem?" He asked running his hand through his hair and smirking. I was momentarily dazed.

_Stupid hot boys and their stupid hot voices._

"Why are you following me?" I repeated, crossing my arms.

He laughed loudly. "I'm not following you…"

_Oh, riggghhhhtttt. You're just walking right behind me, going along the same roads I am… THAT'S FOLLOWING!_

"I guess we're just going to the same school," he said still smiling.

_Oh… That would explain the backpack… Darn. I need to pay attention more._

"Oopsies… Sorry 'bout that." I knew I was blushing.

"Hey, it's cool. You thought I was some random creep… but by the way you look at me, you think I'm a pretty good-looking one, huh?"

I clenched my fists and my jaw. He smiled at my reaction.

_Stupid pretty boy and his stupid good looks!_

"It's not my fault you're hott," I stated, putting my hands on my hips.

_Oh, shoot. Did I just say that out loud!? That was supposed to stay in a thought bubble._

He looked taken back, then he smiled widely again.

"You're a pretty cool girl, you know that? What's your name?"

I flipped my hair out of my face. "Alexandria. You?"

_I can't believe I'm not running away in embarrassment yet! (YET)_

"Blake. So if I _had been _a stalker, and I had hurt you, or something you couldn't have healed yourself, huh?" He asked the question with a smile on his face. I examined his expression for a while and I suddenly felt like my heart would stop.

_Oh, shoot. Why didn't I notice it before!?_

"Oh, my gosh. You're a vampire, aren't you?" I asked, fear on my face. He crossed his arms and smiled showing his sharp teeth.

_I'm guessin' that's a 'yes'. So much for returning to a normal life…_

Vampires and werewolves didn't get along too well. Okay… not at all. The werewolves told me about vampires. Vampires could tell who was a healer, and who was not. Healers blood gave off a glow that only vampires and werewolves could see. Only werewolves could tell if a person was a protector, though.

Vampires took it upon themselves to kill healers. No one had told me why they did, but I supposed it was some kind of power thing.

"And, what? Are you going to kill me now?" I was surprised at the sassiness in my voice.

He smiled even wider.

"And what if I do? How could you stop me?" he asked, pushing some of my loose hair behind my ear.

I brought my hand next to my face and snapped my fingers. The familiar feeling of wind rushed through me as I ended up two feet in front of the school entrance. I stared at Blake, who stared back, in shock. I was about 30 feet away from him.

_That teleporting thing sure does come in handy._

I flipped my hair, nonchalantly. "What's the matter Blake? Never met someone who was a healer _and _a protector?" (Protectors are the only people that can teleport, by the way.) He shook his head slowly.

"Aw, too bad," I continued, "Oh well. See you in class Blake." I smiled at him and walked into the school, casually.

Copyright - JasmineAliLuv

**Note - Did you like it?? If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me what they are! Thanks! ~ JasmineAliLuv**


	2. Not Like The Others

_Oh, darn it! How can I be casual when this school is more like a castle!?_

I walked down the (GIANT) hallway and glanced at the fancy paintings that hung on the walls. There were paintings of: Apples; bowls of fruit; more apples… AWESOME! These people obviously loved food! (right?) I saw the hallway open up to a large room. There were two couches, one on each side of the room. There were also two more hallways. In the middle of the room there was a circular desk, where a young woman sat. I walked over to her and smiled as best I could.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Alexandria Andrews."

The lady looked up at me in disgust, and rolled her eyes.

_Awww, she seemed like such a nice lady…_

"Alexandria, huh? Here." The lady handed me a white, long-sleeved shirt and a black skirt.

"Um, what is this?" I asked, staring at the clothes in my hand.

"Your school uniform. You can change in that room over there," the lady said irritably, pointing to a small door with a 'girls' sign on it. "And here's your schedule." She handed me a piece of paper and went back to writing on her papers.

"Well, thanks so much," I said as politely as I could. She ignored me.

I walked into the girls room to my left.

_Wow… pretty nice!_

There were large stalls and the sinks were porcelain and held tiny soaps. There was a machine that held-- *ahem* --girl stuff. The floor was so glossy you could see your reflection in it and the walls were light blue.

I walked into a stall and changed into my school uniform. That was something I wasn't looking forward to. Don't get me wrong, they weren't bad-looking or anything. I just hated long sleeve shirts and skirts. I preferred jeans and baggy shirts. I looked in the mirror and sighed.

_Oh, well. At least I won't stand out._

I looked at my sheet and saw my first subject and where it was. After walking through the halls (And getting lost _twice!_) I found the room and stepped in. There were people sitting on their desks and chatting. None of them noticed me, which I was happy about. I sat down in an empty seat as far away from the crowd as I could be. I leaned my head on the table, waiting for the class to start.

"Well, well, well…"

I looked up to my left and saw Blake sitting in the chair next to me. I hadn't even heard him sit down in it.

_Stupid vampire and his stupid quietness._

"What do you want Blake?" I asked, "You still looking for a way to kill me?" I whispered the last part, so no one else would hear. My voice held thick venom.

"Silly Alexandria," he said, brushing his hand against my face. It was cold, but smooth. I continued to stare at him icily.

"I didn't want to hurt you in the first place. I'm not like the others."

_Oh, riiigghhhhtt. That was believable._

"Really? You want to prove it to me?" I asked, turning toward him in my seat.

"Er… how do I do that?" He asked dropping his hand from my face. He looked a bit nervous.

"Let's see…" I tapped my chin, thoughtfully. "You sure you want to prove it to me?" I questioned.

He thought for a second then brushed his hand against my face again. I ignored it. "Yeah," he answered, finally.

"Okay, fine." I looked around to make sure the teacher wasn't in the room, then I reached into my backpack and pulled out a small bag of chips. Blake's expression was shocked.

"Oh, no you're not really going to make me…" he started, distraught.

"The _entire _bag," I stated holding it out to him. He continued to stare at me, then he smiled.

"Fine," he said, calmly, tracing a finger down my jaw. I just stared, waiting for him to start. He dropped his hand and opened the bag of chips. He stared at it, disgusted, then he poured half the bag in his mouth. He ate it, quickly, then he ate the rest of the chips in the bag. He closed his eyes for a while then turned to grin at me.

"Oh, you're just showing off!" I laughed shoving his shoulder, playfully. What was so bad about a vampire eating food? Think of eating the most revolting thing in the entire world. That's how food is to vampires, not to mention they can't digest it… so they kind of have to… *cough* throw it up.

"So you believe me now?" he asked, returning his hand to my face.

"Ok, fine," I said, grinning. We stared into each others eyes, I didn't feel the least bit awkward around guys. Ordinary guys fell for me; werewolves fell for me; even _elves _fell for me. I was pretty used to being around guys now. (NO I did NOT date every guy who asked!)

"Hello students!" I ignored the teacher who was introducing herself. I just turned my body to face forward but I continued to stare at Blake. He copied what I did and I could see he was smirking.

_Stupid vampire and his stupid smile. Okay so maybe it was more attractive than stupid… but still…_

There was no way I could let myself feel attracted to a vampire. I had been with the werewolves, and if I fell for a vampire other vampires could find out and who knows what they would do. Probably kill me or worse…

I sighed and tore my eyes away from Blake's and looked at the front of the class. After a few minutes of listening to the teacher lecture (Which was sooooo BORING) I stole a glance at Blake. He was still staring at me, but he looked disappointed, almost like he had been rejected, or something. I felt guilty, suddenly. I flipped my hair so he could see the side of my face clearly. I turned my face slightly toward him and winked.

His face immediately brightened and he smiled widely.

_Oh, darn. I shouldn't have done that! Agh, it's like he controls me!_

Of course, flirting was really no big deal. After all, he _had _to know we could never, like, date or anything. Either that, or he was _totally _clueless… (That was possible.)

RING!

I bolted out of my seat as the bell rang.

_Oh, was that what it was… ohh…_

I calmed down for a second, then started to grab my stuff.

"Oh, hi Blake!" I glanced at the girl who had spoken. She was apparently one of the 'popular' people. Her hair was light blonde and her eyes were a pale blue. She had her outfit accessorized with expensive jewelry and designer this n' that.

"Oh, hi Cheral," Blake said.

I rolled my eyes.

Cheral saw me and glared.

"Well, if it isn't the new girl, Alex. By the way, that's a boy's name," Cheral added. Her voice was SO DARN snobby. GRRR.

"It's Alexandria, stupid." I stared back at her angrily. She had three other girls standing behind her. They weren't paying any attention to us, though. They were too busy gawking at Blake. The girl farthest to the left was the tallest. She had short, black hair and brown eyes. The girl next to her was shorter than me, maybe 5'2, and had sandy blonde hair. She looked like she was the most friendly. The last girl was just like Cheral, except a bit taller. She had blonde hair with red streaks.

"I just feel incredibly bad for you, Blake," Cheral continued.

Blake looked at her, confused.

"You have to sit beside Miss Dork over here--" She pointed to me. "You could've sat with me," she continued, "I would've made room." She smiled at him.

Blake shook his head and stood up.

"Um, thanks for the offer, but I like sitting beside Alexandria," he said, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "She's a pretty cool girl." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

Copyright - JasmineAliLuv

**Thanks for reading!!! If you have any ideas, let me know! Thanks!! By the way, this is just Story-1 (Not Chapter. Story.) of _They Call Me Miracle? _I'm already working on Story-2. *SMILES!* ~JasmineAliLuv**


	3. Werewolf

I walked out of the classroom and saw all the girls in the class were standing outside the door. They glared at me.

_What did I do?_

Blake walked into the hallway and the girls piled to stand near him. I shook my head and walked toward the next class. So the girls were mad because Blake said I was a 'pretty cool girl'? Figures.

"Whoa!" I slammed into a brick wall. A _warm _brick wall?

_Oh… it's a guy…_

"I'm so sorry. I should have looked where I was going," I said.

_But, you know, I've got a hott vampire guy on my mind at the moment…_

The guy I bumped into was tall with dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. His face was square and he was a little shorter than Blake.

"Wow! You're her! You're actually her!" he exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing my hand. He kissed it over and over again, which made my face turn red. People were gawking at us (What _us_? I wasn't with him!)

"Darn it all, people are staring," I whispered fiercely at him.

He looked around and chuckled, letting go of my hand. I caught a whiff of his scent and knew what he was. Werewolf. I wiped my hand against the side of my skirt. Werewolf slobber… gross. (Righhttt… did I mention I could tell the scent of werewolves? Yup. They smelled like, cucumber, to me. Weird, huh?)

"You _do _know that people think you're crazy, right?" I added.

He scoffed. "I don't care what they think about me," he said, his voice incredibly quiet, "I'm just happy I met you. You're like… a miracle."

"…Or a freak," I said rolling my eyes.

"You are not a freak. You are an incredible and magnificent person," he said, grabbing onto my shoulders and shaking me slightly. I felt my face heat up quickly. No one was watching now. They were all on their way to class.

"Hehe…" I laughed nervously. He was still holding onto my shoulders, but his face was curious now.

"Hey, would you like to--" he started.

"Alexandria!"

I turned around to see who had called me… (Or _tried _to turn around anyway. The werewolf was still holding my shoulders and I couldn't move my upper body.

"Who the heck are you?" asked the voice, apparently talking to the werewolf. There was no mistaking that voice. It was Blake.

The werewolf stepped in front of me and growled at him.

Blake did the same; they were both crouched, ready to pounce.

"Hey, wait a sec." I stepped out from behind the werewolf. "Look, this is Blake," I said, gesturing to him, "And Blake this is… Dude, what's your name?" I questioned turning to the werewolf.

"Zeth." He didn't move his eyes away from Blake.

"Okay. Blake is my friend, Zeth."

"But, Miracle! He's a vam--!"

"I know what he is. And quite frankly I don't really care. He's a pretty cool guy." I repeated the same thing Blake had said about me, in the classroom. I noticed he smiled widely, straightening up and forgetting about Zeth. "What a minute… what did you call me?" I questioned, turning back to Zeth.

"Miracle. That's what everyone calls you now," he said, smiling.

_Miracle!? They're calling me Miracle? What is that, my nickname now??_

"W-whatever… Oh, and Blake, this is Zeth. Yeah, maybe I forgot to mention, werewolves consider me their friends… hehe…" I smiled at him as best I could. His face turned from happiness to fury.

"What the--"

I grabbed his hands in mine and looked at him pleadingly, with my puppy dog eyes and a pout on my face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I didn't trust you in the beginning. I'm sorry I yelled at you when we met. I'm sorry I made you eat the chips…" I continued saying sorry for everything I could possibly think of. It was kind of a habit of mine. When I wanted to say sorry for something I ended up saying sorry for _everything_. After I had finished with my apologies, I smiled at him hopefully. He had a shocked expression.

"D-did you sign anything? Like a treaty or something?" he questioned. His voice was oddly quiet.

I glanced at Zeth, who had a bitter expression.

"No," I said, turning back to Blake, "I mean, they wanted me to… but I said no."

"Okay, then." His quiet voice made me shiver. He was tracing the lines of my palm with his hands.

_Whoa, WHOA! Wait! My hands??? Oh shoot, I was holding his hands!!_

I quickly pulled my hands out of his and hugged my stomach.

"Hehe a-anyway what's… well… who has… I g-gotta get to class. Bye Zeth. Bye B-Blake."

_It's not my fault I stutter when I'm nervous!!_

I ran down the hall and turned the corner. I leaned against the wall, breathing quickly.

"Calm down. Calm down. He's just a guy…" I whispered to myself.

_Yeah. A really hot vampire guy, who's very flirty._

"Who's just a guy?"

I jumped at the voice and saw Blake leaning against the wall, next to me.

"Why do you keep following me?" I meant to yell it, but instead it was more like whining.

"We just have the same class, Alexandria. Why do you think I'm following you?"

_Because I'm an absolutely gorgeous girl and you can't help but be attracted to me?? (Okay… maybe not…)_

"Ugh, let's just go to class Blake," I said, walking away from him.

"Okay!" he said, running up to me and grabbing my hand.

I immediately froze. I pulled my hand away from him.

"You are way too touchy Mr. Vampire," I said shaking my head.

"Touchy? No, this is touchy…" He started poking my arm over and over again, saying, "Touch! Touch! Touch!"

_What are you!? A high school guy or a 5-year-old!?_

After he said 'Touch!' about 100 times I stopped walking. I pushed him, hard, on the shoulder. He was taken by surprise and fell onto the sleek floor.

I just stared at him incredulously for a while and he stared back with the same expression.

_What the-- Vampires are supposed to have good balance, right!??_

I finally burst out laughing (His expression was SO funny!) He gaped at me; then starting laughing too.

"Fine, you want it that way," he said reaching up and grabbing my arm. He pulled me onto the floor and started tickling me.

_Argh! Why'd it have to be tickling!_

I was incredible ticklish and I started laughing even harder. He was still laughing too. I grabbed my stomach (You know, when it starts hurting from too much laughing?) and tried to push him away with my other hand. He finally leaned away and I tried to get up (emphasis on the _'tried'_)

I slipped on the floor and fell down on my bottom.

_Why couldn't I wear sneakers!? These dress shoes have no grip whatsoever!_

Blake's face turned red. He was trying very, very hard not to laugh.

"Don't. You. Dare." I said, glaring at him.

He gave up and starting laughing again, banging his fists on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh with him. We were rolling on the floor (STILL laughing) when--

"Andrews! Sterling!"

_Ooo Blake's last name is Sterling? Cool! Oh wait… who said that?_

We both looked up to see a tall balding man walking toward us.

Blake stood up promptly.

"Principal!" he said, dusting himself off and reaching down to help me.

_Principal?? Seeing us laughing on the floor (hysterically) and not in class? Oh, that's not good._

Copyright - JasmineAliLuv

**Thanks for reading!!! If you have any ideas, let me know! Thanks!! By the way, this is just Story-1 (Not Chapter. Story.) of _They Call Me Miracle? _I'm already working on Story-2. *SMILES!* ~JasmineAliLuv**


	4. Scents

Blake and I were sitting in the principal's office (Because of not being in class… _and_ laughing hysterically…)

The principal sat down in front of us. I looked at the small golden block with his name on it: Principal Sirius.

_Principal Sirius??? Principal _Serious_? HAHAHAHA!! It fit so perfectly!!!_

I giggled, but tried to hide it with a cough. Mr. _Serious _glared at me. I looked down at my lap.

_Man, he has a mean glare._

"Miss Andrews, you are new here, so I don't expect you to know our rules immediately, but--" he turned to Blake, "Mr. Sterling you should know better."

Blake nodded, but stared back at the principal.

"Okay, then. Miss Andrew, you didn't know any better so I'll let you off the hook."

_Not that I don't appreciate it or anything but… Way to make me sound like a kindergartener Mr. _Serious_._

"As for you Mr. Sterling. You are a very good student, so I will also let you off the hook. But don't do it again. Since class is almost over, head off to lunch, you two."

"Yes sir," Blake said, getting up. I followed his lead and we left the room.

We walked in silence to the cafeteria (I had no clue where to go, so I just followed Blake)

He sat down at an empty table and I went over to the food area. More like FEAST area! There was a selection of everything in the _entire _world (Okay, maybe not… exaggerating again…) I grabbed a tray and picked out: pizza; pizza; pizza; pizza; bottle of water; pizza; ice cream; chocolate bar.

_*sigh* I really am not a healthy eater._

I sat down across from Blake.

"How can you eat that revolting stuff!?" he exclaimed.

"Hmph."

We both looked over at the person who had made the noise. It was the chef…

"You insulted him, Blake!" I whispered.

"I just don't see why anyone would want to eat that stuff," Blake said, shrugging.

"'Cause it's yummy, that's why." I bit into my pizza.

"Blake! Over here!"

I turned my head. Cheral was one of the first people in the cafeteria, and she was gesturing Blake over to her table, while at the same time, glaring at me.

"Um, I'm sitting with Alexandria today!" he yelled back.

_Mwa haha! You just got dissed Miss Priss! Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't know it! (…Sorry. I'll be quiet.)_

"So… can I ask you some questions? I'm really curious about vampires," I had leaned toward him, slightly, and lowered my voice.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

"Okay. First question: _Sterling?_"

Blake laughed at me. "That's not really a question. It's just my last name."

"Yes… but I said it like, '_Sterling?' _in a curious tone, therefore it's a question. And what I mean is, you're a vampire and your last name is Sterling? Like sterling silver?"

"It's just my last name. And, just so you know silver doesn't hurt many vampires. I _am _one of the one's that can be harmed by it, though. I'm allergic to silver," he finished, shrugging.

"Hmm… and you can walk out in sunlight?"

"Yup."

"…Do you drink blood?" I questioned.

"Yup."

_You'd think he could give a more detailed answer…_

I started eating my pizza again.

"What? No more questions?" he asked, smirking.

"Nope."

"You're not curious if I drink _human _blood or anything?"

"Nope."

_Vampires have got to eat too… or drink… or whatever they call it._

He shrugged and I caught a whiff of his scent (I _know_! I'm such a freak!!)

_He smelled oddly like…_

"Honeysuckle?" I questioned.

"What?" He looked at me like I was crazy. (Crazy? Doesn't everyone randomly blurt out names of flowers??)

"You smell like honeysuckle," I stated.

"Really? I thought I used the rose-smelling perfume today," he said, sarcastically, sniffing the air.

"I'm serious," I said, rolling my eyes.

"So what does that mean? I'm feminine or something?"

"Forget it." I ate half my chocolate bar.

"You know what you smell like?" he asked, leaning toward me more.

_Pizza and chocolate??_

"It's different…" he started, "but you smell like chocolate--"

_I got one right!!_

"--and coconut."

_What? I don't smell like pizza?_

"_Almond Joy_" I said, shaking my head.

"Huh?" (What? People don't randomly blurt out names out candy, either???)

"You said I smell like chocolate and coconut, and I have almond-colored eyes. So… _Almond Joy_."

(Awkward silence)

"You are weird!" he exclaimed, laughing.

_*sigh* I know._

~To Be Continued!~

Copyright - JasmineAliLuv

**As you can see by the, '~To Be Continued!~' it WILL be continued! This is just how I write (Short stories) and I'm sorry if you don't like it. Any ideas or any comments? Feel free to tell me! THANKS! ~JasmineAliLuv**


End file.
